Trouble Maker
by kimmmdonnn
Summary: Elena is a college student who is staying in town for the summer and is helping the new owner of the shop she lives above all while trying to get him to fall for her. Damon is well known womanizer who finds himself trying to get the girl living above to fall for him while he works on getting the shop up in running before the summer ends. Will these two fall for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a sheet of sweat covering my body. I hated summers in Georgia; the heat was unbearable especially when my air conditioner tended to go out on me. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed throwing my hair into a messy ponytail before pulling some shorts on and heading downstairs. Matt was already awake packing the last of the things into boxes. It was hard to watch the coffee shop go out of business but the guy Matt sold the area to paid so good Matt couldn't refuse, anyway the coffee shop was tanking anyway.

"Look who finally decided to show her face to the world." Matt said as he picked up a box and set it next to the front door.

"The air conditioner broke again. I swear I'm going to kill Tyler. He keeps having to fix it." I say while picking up a box and placing it on top of the box Matt put by the door.

"He's just trying to help and he's not a pro go easy on him." Matt said while giving me a look.

"I know but I don't want to have to pay to get it fixed and I can't keep waking up sweaty."

"Well you could move or avoid it and come on the trip this summer." Matt said a hopeful look on his face. He had been trying to get me to go on the annual summer trip. We and our closest friends threw a dart at a map once a year around New Years and that's where we went on our summer trip. We had been doing it since we were juniors in high school and it became a tradition but this year was hard for me and I couldn't go.

"You know that isn't possible." I said staring at him hoping he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. Matt just nodded and carried the last box to the door. "When does the new owner start to do his thing?"

"Friday, said he wanted to start ASAP so it would be open when people started to return for school." Matt said. "He'll be here around noon-ish tomorrow to check the place out before he starts moving stuff in."

"Ugh do I really have to let him in and help." I asked pouting as I sat down at a table. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. I expected him to give me some snarky comment about how antisocial I am but he just sat down across from me and sighed.

"You live in the apartment upstairs; the two of you will have to get to know each other eventually, so yes you have to help."

"What if he's an axe wielding murder?"

"We'll address that if it comes up, just be nice. I know it's been hard this past year and you've gotten stronger but you've also been pretty cold to new people so just welcome him and be nice."

"Only because I love you." I said as I kissed Matt on the cheek and headed upstairs. I loved having an apartment above the coffee shop. It was right in the middle of town and not far from the school, I had a big lofty space and I had a good view of the city. As I got into the apartment I started some coffee and let the messages play from my cell phone. Most were from Caroline who needed my help on deciding what to pack and then another was from Aunt Jenna who said she'd be in town in a few weeks. I smiled, I missed Jenna. She was my support system and my partner in crime after Caroline. She had been very supportive in the events that took place this year and she did everything she could to make my life normal again and it meant the world to me knowing I'd always have her.

I was dressed and ready to assist Caroline. I grabbed my apartment keys and locked the door before heading down stairs and going out the main entrance. I locked the main entrance to the coffee shop and headed in the direction of Caroline's apartment. Once I got there I let myself in to he greeted by clothes lying everywhere. For a girl who said she had nothing to wear for her trip she sure did own a lot of clothes. I walked back to her bedroom to find her sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. I raised an eyebrow and she looked up a smile spreading across her sweet feature.

"Thank god, Elena! I thought I was going to have to do this on my own."

"We'll no need to panic Care, I'm here and I am ready to help out also take back the clothes you've borrowed from me." I said as I gave the small blonde girl a hug.

"I wish you were coming."

"I know and I do too I just can't, please forgive me."

"Of course." Caroline said a flash of guilt engulfing her eyes and she quickly dropped the subject and started to talk about yellow rompers and her complexion. Once we had finished packing Caroline's bag we headed back to my apartment so care could borrow some hiking boots. Since I wasn't going on the trip I wasn't allowed to know the destination, it was a rule and a stupid one at that. As we made our way up the side entrance to the upper floor of my apartment Caroline stopped and headed down the stairs. I sighed turning around and following her back down the narrow staircases placing my hands on the walls on my sides to prevent me from falling, this is why I liked going through the shop, wider staircase verses the door next to the entrance with a narrow as fuck staircase that went straight to the apartment door.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Caroline said as she looked up at the coffee shop sign. I laughed lightly and shook my head. "When I get back in 2 months this won't be Matt's anymore. I want to say my goodbyes. It gave me my first open mic night performance and my first waitressing job. Ill miss all the memories."

"We can still have memories in there Care, they aren't burning it to the ground, and ownership is changing thus changing it to something other than a coffee shop." I said. Caroline nodded slowly and made her way back upstairs. "I'll miss it too Care, the last three years of our college lives have been spent mainly in there but we have to move on."

"This is why I love you El; you're full of such wise words."

The next morning was an early one. I helped send off my friends to the airport. Caroline was hesitant to leaves behind but finally disappeared into the airport. Matt had said his goodbyes yesterday and Tyler was another story. As much as he hated to admit he had feelings they always showed. Tyler kept rambling on how I needed to stay safe and how he'd call every day. But now as I walked home I tried to think of what is be doing the rest of the summer. I tried to push it out my mind as I fumbled with my mind.

"Your late." The voice came from behind me. I turned slowly and was met with a pair of gorgeous eyes. The man was stunning tall dark and handsome. His raven black hair matched his black tux and a sexy smirk was spread across his gorgeous features. "Its 12:15 you've made me wait in this heat for fifteen minutes." Then it all came crashing down around me, he was a jackass.

"I'm sorry I was sending my friends away on their trip." I said with a tone of disgust. The man raised and eye brow and pushed around me unlocking the shop and walking in. I scoffed and followed in.

"Mutt said you would be helping me?" The man said as he looked around the shop and then looking back towards me.

"I think I'll pass and his name is Matt." I said taking my keys from his hand and heading upstairs.

"I don't think so. I'm the new owner of this building thus your new landlord I can kick you out." I stopped walking and turned back around to look at the smirking man. I glared at him while he just smirked.

"Matt didn't tell me you were such a douche bag."

"It's Salvatore actually."

"We'll then Salvatore this is the shop the end I'm going to my apartment."

"Not so fast Ms. Gilbert if I remember correctly. I need your help."

"Well I have to go to work."

"Matt said you worked here."

"Part time, I work at Elite during the week." I said trying to ignore the stare the man was giving me.

"Elite, the largest growing woman's magazine. When do you have to be a work?"

"2."

"Then help me till then and then you can go to your job." I watched him carefully he was my landlord now and I told Matt I would help the new owner. "Anyway I have to be at work 3."

"You have another job?"

"Yes this is just something I've been wanting to do. Now I need some help with costs. Matt said you had all the bills." I nodded slowly and motioned for him to follow me upstairs. I opened the front door and walked over to my desk letting Salvatore follow me in. I opened a draw and pulled out all my folders. They were speedster into 6 categories: electricity bills for the shop, water bills for the shop, electricity bills for the apartment, heating bills for the shop, heating bills for the apartment and water bills for the apartment. I handed them all to Salvatore and he started to flip through them.

"It's a bit hot up here."

"Air conditioner broke and I don't have the money to get it fixed."

"Isn't that the landlord's job."

"Matt barely hand enough money to keep the shop running I didn't make him worry about my air conditioner."

"Call this number; tell them Damon Salvatore is covering the costs." He said as he searched through his phone and wrote a number on a piece of paper. His name made me flinch. Salvatore was the reason my life was this way only this Salvatore's name was Stefan.

"Salvatore is an interesting name, I knew a Salvatore, any family around here?"

"None worth speaking about." Damon said as he handed me the piece if paper I nodded and took the paper.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly once Damon was finished with me I went to work. Tyler's mom was my boss; she adored me and was thrilled that I could actually work this summer. I wrote on the magazine during the year. Caroline and I started as interns our freshman year of college and then were given full positions earlier this year.

"I need your how to article idea Gilbert."

"How to get the perfect beach bod." Bonnie a girl we met at school this year said. She was a sweet girl and quite air headed at that too, but Caroline and I enjoyed her company.

"I go it. Jill from the front desk tried to date this player. Elena I want you to write and article on how to make a player fall for you and I have just the man in mind." Carol soar opening her laptop and directing me over. "Damon Salvatore is the CEO of a huge and successful law company. He is known as Atlanta's biggest womanizer and was on Forbes most eligible bachelors. Make him fall for you Elena, and do it by the time summer ends. It will be the article of the century."

"He just bought the shop I live above."

"Great you'll be seeing him a lot. Get started Gilbert a guy like this will not be easy to take." As much as I loved Carol I didn't know how to react to her assignment but I didn't try to fight her, she wasn't one for arguing against. If you tried against Carol you would lose. I sighed heavily and went to my desk. Now I had to figure out how to make Damon look at me differently. I unlocked my computer and went to Google Damon trying to understand just what exactly I'm going to change. As I read through the many articles about Damon Salvatore I came to learn that he grew up in Richmond, Virginia with his father and brother. His mother passed during the birth of his younger brother who was not named. Damon's father passed down Salvatore Law Firm three years ago despite the fact that after Damon finished law school he told his father he didn't want to take over the firm. He was 28 years old and dates around. There are no long term relationships that the media knows of and he likes to spend his evenings at the Vanquish night club and his days at the office. I sighed and shut my computer down knowing that my work was cut out for me. I hadn't been out to impress guys since 3 years ago and even then I was shit at it. But I knew that guys like Damon craved the chase. They liked challenges, things they couldn't have. I grabbed my purse and ran over to Bonnie's desk. She stared up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I need a wing woman for tonight, want to help me?" Bonnie's eyes widened and she nodded. "Meet me at Vanquish tonight at 9:00 wear something sexy." Bonnie laughed and nodded. I headed to Caroline's knowing she wouldn't mind if I raided her closet looking for something to wear. As I searched through Caroline's closet I sighed hopelessly she had packed most of her dresses along with mine, she left a few to choose from but none that I could wear well. I got ready to leave when I saw her favorite green hi-low dress lying on the bed. A smile spread across my face as I examined the cross layering on the fabric on the top half of the dress and then how it fell into a chiffon skirt. It would look great on me and I had just the heals to match it. I collected the dress and headed home knowing I needed some time to get ready.

I was early; I was never one to ever be on time so when I pulled up to the club nearly an hour early I shocked myself. I reached for my phone and then realized I didn't have Bonnie's number. I was about to go and drive around town for a bit when there was a knock at my car window. I looked up to see a laughing Bonnie. I turned my car off and got out the car.

"I thought I was going to be sitting in the parking lot for an hour; I thought I was running late. Damn Elena you look good." Bonnie was dressed in a champagne cocktail dress with a purple clutch and pumps.

"You look good too Bon." I said as I gave her a hug. "I'm starting my conquest tonight; my research told me that he comes here most nights."

"I figured, plus I needed an excuse to come out and hunt for some meat." As we walked up to the entrance Bonnie and I flashed our press passes and entered the club. The lighting was set to be seductive, chandlers lining the ceilings. The music was the type of music to get your blood pumping and to get you on the dance floor. Bonnie made a b-line towards the VIP area saying something about buying a table there. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bar knowing I would need to get this night started with a drink. As I approached the bar I saw him. At the end of the bar chatting up a pretty blonde. I chuckled lightly not expecting to see him suite this early. Even in the dim lighting I could see his eyes, the color of the sea. I leaned against the bar and ordered a drink.

"Elena Gilbert, you are the last person I expected to see here tonight." I knew that voice. I turned to see Professor Saltzman smiling at me with a chuckle on his breath. "I always knew Caroline was the clubber but I never thought I'd see you here." I looked over at Damon who was staring in this direction with a confused look on his face.

"I'm here with my friend Bonnie, and Professor it is summer." I said teasingly. I was studying Psychology and Sociology at Georgia State and Saltzman was my mentor. On top of that I was minoring in Journalism. I loved writing it is my passion and I love where I am at Elite but I also wanted to be a trauma therapist and I was nowhere near deciding which one I wanted to do more than the other. Saltzman had been my psychology teacher since I was a freshman and he was the teacher I went to when I had any questions.

"Yes of course, have you decided if you're going to switch majors?"

"Were only a week into the summer, Saltzman. I barely know if I'm going to make the effort to go to work tomorrow." I laughed. Saltzman chuckled and turned when a hand fell onto his shoulder. I raised my eyes to be met by a pair of mesmerizing cobalt ones.

"Elena I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Damon Salvatore, Salvatore this is my brightest students Elena Gilbert, and she would be able to read you like an open book." Saltzman said. Damon held his hand out. I reached my hand out to shake his but was taken back when he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Pleasure, E-le-na," I liked the way my name sounded coming off his lips. It sounded dangerous and seductive. I  
held myself back, I was supposed to make him fall for me not me fall for him. He dropped my hand and I gave him a small nod.

"So Rick, there is a beautiful blonde over there begging for me to take her home. I will see you tomorrow my friend." I scoffed and Damon turned to look at me his eyes narrowing. Rick glanced between the two of us and pointed somewhere and acted as if he had somewhere to be. "Something had to believe, Miss Gilbert?"

"Lexi Fuller?" I squealed when the blonde came up to join Damon. Lexi's blue eyes widened as she looked at me. She threw her arms around me and I threw a smirk at Damon who was taken a bit back. "My god Lexi you've changed!"

"You have to last time I saw you, you were in that sexy little cheerleading uniform at the homecoming game I visited at your senior year." Lexi said as she stepped back and leaned into Damon who visibly tried to pull away.

"It's great to see you Lexi; I hope you have a good time on your date." As I walked away I heard Damon mumble something along the lines of 'it's not a date.'

I watched as her small frame made her way through the crowd entering the VIP area. She was a stunner I had thought that when I met her earlier today and now I was regretting being a jerk towards her. The dress she wore took my breath away; the green went well with her olive skin tone and the tightness of the bodice pushed her breasts up in a delectable displace of cleavage. I was staring to second guess my choice of going home with Lexi, yes she was beautiful but Elena was a masterpiece. He watched as she joined a friend and then as she let out what had to be a soft scream when she saw someone from across the room. She got up and grabbed his ass making him turn around and engulf her in a bear hug. Anger soared through me as I watched this interaction. He didn't seem to have a connection on any romantic level but he got to touch her. I watched as she laughed and waved her friend over introducing the two of them and then heading back to her table. I looked over to Lexi who was going on about her day at work and I pushed away from her after grabbing a drink to replace Elena's now empty glass. As he approached another guy sat down across from her and started to cross. I noticed the slight irritation in her face and decided to make my move. I placed my hand on her bare shoulder and set a drink in front of her.

"Here you are love, did I miss anything," Elena's big doe eyes shot up to meet mine as the poor fella moved to walk away. I gave him a curt nod and slid in next to Elena who was eyeing me suspiciously. "Did I mention how delicious you look in that dress?"

"That's quite the adjective you have there Salvatore, I just thought I looked nice but to find out I look edible too! Made my evening." She said a hint of sarcasm coming from those oh so soft lips.

"Dance with me." I said as I stood up and held my hand out for her. She chuckled and shook her head as she took a sip of the drink I gave her. "One dance I saved your life from that guy, you owe me."

"I could have gotten rid of him myself, Damon." Elena said as she stood up. I watched as she waved at her friend and point towards the exit. "I really shouldn't have come out tonight, knew I would regret it."

"Regret it, darling you've only just started talking to me." I said as I followed her out. She stopped and turned to look at me a small smile creeping across her face.

"If you really wanted to talk to me then you'll do it beside you already know where I live, how much harder can it be?" As she left I turned back around towards the table and downed the drink she didn't finish. It wasn't as simple as she stated it. Elena Gilbert would be the hard one, the one who did everything she could not to give into him but I refused to let that happen. I would have Elena Gilbert and by the end of this she will be the one falling for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding; and not only just in my head but on the door too. I pushed myself out of my bed and glanced at the clock, 6:42. Who the hell was knocking on my door at 6:42 in the morning? I pulled some sweat pants on and answered the door.

"Elena Gilbert? We were sent to fix your air conditioner." A man who towered over my 5'7 frame. I gave him a confused look; I had yet to call the air conditioner company that Damon had given me the number to. I gave him a confused look and shook my head slowly. "We were sent by Damon Salvatore?" I raised an eye brow and held a finger up. If I remembered correctly Damon gave me his number right before he left yesterday. I slammed the door in the workers face and went searching through the papers on my desk. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I darted across the room and picked it up not recognizing the number though.

"The workers said you're not letting them in."

"Damon?"

"The one and only." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry if they woke you up I just thought the winner the better right?"

"So you did send them and they're not going to kill me?" I asked as I approached the door. I listened as Damon laughed on the other end. The sound of that ran shivers through my spine and brought up memories from last night. I pulled open the front door and let the men in giving a small smile. "So thanks I guess and later."

"Until next time Elena." Next time; I was already anticipating the next time I was able to see him and I had only known the man for a day. On top of all that he needs to fall for me and here I am getting all giddy about how I want to see him next. I sighed and looked at my calendar realizing I had a meeting with Klaus today in his office at 9 which meant I needed to get ready. After a quick shower I French braided my hair into a pony tail and threw on a black business dress. On top of the dress I placed a pink cardigan with a thin teal belt. I slipped on my teal pumps and grabbed my purse and phone. Before rushing out I glanced at the air conditioner workers.

"Will you be okay letting yourselves out?" I asked watching in concern hoping they wouldn't ransack my apartment.

"Yes ma'am. Damon covered the cost and as soon as we're done we'll be gone."

"Thank you very much." I said as I rushed out the apartment. I glanced at my watch 8:14. I had just enough time to get a quick breakfast. I slipped into the Starbucks and ordered my white chocolate cappuccino. After that was settlers I walked to my favorite bakery.

"Ah Miss. Elena how can we help you today." Riccardo, the owner asked me as he walked around the counter to greet me with a hug.

"The usual." I said as I smiled and took a seat. By the time I was finished eating it was 8:46 and I would make it to meet Klaus just on time. Once I arrived at his office I nodded at Jill who was behind the front desk and made my way up the elevator to his floor. Once outside his office I heard a frustrated sigh, I chuckled lightly.

"Got to get those knickers out of a bunch you old Britt." I said as I pushed his office door open. I wasn't greeted by Klaus' warm smile instead I was greeted by a pair of cobalt blue eyes. He was confused, no confused was the wrong word, he actually looked a bit angry.

"Sorry Salvatore this will only take a minute." Klaus said as he wrapped his hand around my waist and walked me into the hall way. Klaus was my lawyer and also one of my close friends. I met him when he first moved here. We tried to date once but that was a disaster, he wasn't the dating type and he grew into an older brother figure and that's where he remained.

"Can you wait a bit longer, love? That man is from our biggest competitors company, he's actually the CEO and we're busy at the moment."

"Do you want me to some back or should we reschedule?"

"No we've pushed this back too far already, just go talk to Rebecka and I'll find you." Klaus kissed the top of my head and walked back into his office. I sighed and walked down the hall to Rebecka's office. She was half asleep at her computer. I handed her the rest of my coffee and she smiled warmly.

"What's that all about?" I asked sitting in a chair across from Rebecka. She sighed and rolled her eyes while waving her hand.

"Damon's younger brother is one of our clients but because of a case Klaus is doing Klaus can't defend him so he went to Damon and Damon is pissed because he doesn't get along to well with his sibling. He wants to know why Klaus won't help."

"And why won't he?"

"Klaus is already the lawyer of the person Damon's younger brother who is testifying against him."

"So Klaus can't help both of them?"

"Exactly."

"Who is testifying against Damon's brother?"

"I'm not allowed to say." Rebecka said. I sighed and turned when there was a cough from the doorway. I turned to see a very pissed of Damon. He stared at me and started to walk down the hallway. I waved goodbye to Rebecka and followed him. He finally stopped walking once we reached the elevators.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend?" Damon spat anger on his tone. I raised and eye brow and gave a confused look.

"No, Klaus is just a good friend, we tried to date one went awfully bad and he's a brother now. Oh god you thought we were dating?" I asked a bit shocked. Damon's face lightened and he gave me a once over. She sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his dark locks. He seemed stressed as he went to walk away from me.

"That's it? You're going to demand if I'm dating Klaus and them once I answer give no explanation why that fuck that's relevant?" He kept walking though not turning to look back at me. I sighed and walked after him grabbing his arm forcing him to look at me.

"It's not relevant Elena."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Damon smirked and I took a step back realizing that our bodies were pretty much pressed against each other.

"Yes but satisfaction brought it back." Damon pulled me back against him. "You owe me a dance Elena and this time I won't take no for an answer. I'll text you my address, my place tonight wear something sexy."

"Excuse me?"

"You walked out on me last night it's the least you could do, I was hurt."

"Oh I'm sure you and your poor ego will be fine." Damon smirked and walked back towards the elevators.

"Tonight 7:30 don't hurt me again Gilbert." I huffed and rolled my eyes. As much as I wanted to know him he got on my nerves and under my walked back towards Klaus' office. He was getting his car keys and placing some papers into his briefcase.

"Ready?" I asked. Klaus nodded and followed me out of the office to his car. It was an hour and a half ride to the jail he was at. We had to visit because Klaus believed that this would help me. I didn't want to do this but I had pushed it back far enough and Klaus was right I did need this weather I wanted it or not. Once we arrived at the jail I could feel my legs grow week, it would be the first time since that night that I'd be seeing him. As Klaus and I waited I refused to sit in the cold metal chair no matter how much Klaus insisted I sat. The door opposite of the one we entered in opened letting a man in an orange jumpsuit enter. I felt my heart drop as his green eyes met mine. He looked broken. There were handcuffs around his wrists and a guard escorted him in.

"I never thought you would visit." He said as he sat down in a chair reserved for him. I glanced at Klaus who gestured for the seat. I sat down slowly and Klaus took a seat next to me.

"We're here to discuss the trial." Klaus said while opening his briefcase. I could feel his eyes shift to mine but I didn't look up to meet them.

"I'm not comfortable with discussing this without my lawyer."

"That's fine, we can reschedule but Elena would like to speak with you." I looked up at Klaus letting him know he could leave. Klaus sighed and left the room without an argument.

"So I assume you'll be visiting a lot now since the trial is up and coming."

"Things need to be settled between us and our lawyers before the court date." I say.

"Elena I'm so sorry, there is no explanation to describe how I feel, what is going through my mind knowing I'm the reason that you lost your parents." I didn't meet his eyes because my own were filling with tears.

"Stefan, I can't forgive you. No matter how much I know you probably deserve it because you're not this person I can't grant it to you."

"I don't want your forgiveness Elena I want to know that you're doing okay."

"I'll never be okay, not after this, not after my fiancé killed my parents." I finally looked up at him, tears were streaming down his face and he looked deteriorated and a ghost of the man he used to be. Before he could respond I left the room netting Klaus in the hallway.

"Can we go?"

"I have to talk to a few people, why don't you go try to call Caroline?" I nodded and sighed heading out towards his car. As I entered the car I broke down, tears escaping my eyes and trailing down my cheeks. Sobs broke through my chest as I had my first breakdown in months.

* * *

It was barely 4 o'clock when there was a knock on my door. I set my newspaper down and headed to the door and pulling it open. I was greeted by a very tired looking Elena Gilbert. She looked exhausted and drained and as if she had been crying.

"I hope you don't mind the fact I'm 3 hours early."

"I'd be eager to see me too." I smiled as I opened the door wider. Elena scoffed and walked into the apartment. She looked around shock in her eyes. "Rough day?"

"Rough year, Salvatore, rough year."

"What happened?" She looked over at me her eyes full of some emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint, mourning or maybe regret. She shook her head slowly.

"Story for another time." She whispered. I nodded slowly wanting to know what was bothering this woman. She started to walk around the apartment and I watched as her hips swayed wanting to wrap her in my arms. I shook my head, Elena was different she didn't deserve to be lusted after but she deserved to be courted. I stared to take out some ingredients for dinner only to realize I was short a few things.

"Elena?" I called. Elena peered her head around one of the corners and smiled. "I have to run to the store real fast will you be okay here alone?" She nodded and shooed me off with a wave of her hand. I chuckled and grabbed my phone and wallet leaving her to explore my apartment.

When I returned to the apartment Elena was sitting in the couch surrounded by books. She looked up and acknowledged that I walked in. She hopped up and walked over to help me with my bags of groceries. She took a few bags and placed them on the counter. She started to unload some of the food and ingredients.

"What are we having for dinner," She asked a confused look spread across her face. I chuckled and unloaded the rest of the food and watched as her eyes scanned over all the items.

"Well, I thought a nice first date-."

"This isn't a date Damon." I turned to look at her. Her eyes were glued to mine. I narrowed my eyes at her trying to read hers, trying to see if she really didn't want this to be a date but then I saw it. There was flicker of hope somewhere in those doe brown eyes.

"How about this; we continue on this non-date and at the end you tell me if it was a date or not." I told her. I watched as the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile but she quickly hid it and nodded slowly. "Anyway we're making pizza and then were going to make a rainbow cake. I saw it on the food channel and I thought, looks fun." I listened as her laugh filled the room. She reached for a container of icing and opened it dipping her finger in it and eating it.

"Why not make Italian? I mean your name is Salvatore." She asked while pushing herself to sit on the counter. Her eyes were watching me but I didn't look up at I got the pizza dough out.

"You'd be expecting that and we want to keep you on your toes." I said finally looking up to meet her eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced over to the couch and pointed to all the books.

"Never thought you'd be into reading."

"Like I said, keeping you on your toes."

"But are you really? Do I really not know your next move? I do, you're going to make some comment that you think will impress me but it won't and you want to know why?" She asked as she slid off the counter and walked over to me. She pulled me close and made it so there was little space between us. I wanted nothing but to eliminate the space between us and learn what the taste of her lips were. "I know because I know your type." I pulled away from her and watched a shocked expression crossed her features. She expected me to kiss her and she expected me to memorize the movements of her lips.

"And I know your type Miss. Gilbert. You don't like guys like me, players and heartbreakers. You enjoy the good guy which is why you're not paying me any attention in a romantic way but you're here which means you like the sense of danger because I'm the bad boy the one your parents warned you about, the one you know will hurt you and yet while knowing this you're still intrigued because you've never had the bad boy before."

"Wow Salvatore, you're good, I'll give you that but since you know that you also know there's no chance in hell I'm sleeping with you."

"Oh but you will." I said as I watched her eyebrow rise in curiosity. "Maybe not tonight, maybe not in a week or in a month but the curiosity of what the bad boy is capable of doing will get to you. You've probably been without a man's touch for let's say 6 months, the sexual tension will get to you and by the end of it you'll be begging me to take you." I listened as her laughter filled the room and then quieted down.

"Tell me Damon when's the last time you were in a relationship not a' fuck buddy' relationship and 'I love you' relationship?"

"Three years ago." I said as I watched her expression lighten. She shrugged and looked at the pizza dough in my hands. She reached out and started on her pizza. "You may not think it now Elena but there's a reason we met one another people with our kind of chemistry don't just meet to be passing acquaintances, they meet because the two of them are meant to have something bigger than either one of them expected."

"Our chemistry isn't that amazing, a little banter here and there but nothing more."

"No it's there. I know you feel the tension running through the room when we lock eyes. You don't think I notice when you glance at me from the corner of your eye. There was a reason we met Elena, I just have to figure it out."

"You're that sure?"

"I'm a fatalist."

Five hours later we were sitting on the couch eating icing from the icing cartons. We never made the cake and I don't think either of us minded. I had learned a lot about her. She grew up in a small town in Virginia with a younger brother who is the man she saw last night at the club. She always wanted to do something with writing but was always fascinated with human behavior. Her favorite color was purple and the more alcohol she drank the more she told. She had an Aunt Jenna who, when she was younger, would always sneak her some drinks and cover for her if she wanted to sneak out. She didn't mention her parents once and I didn't pry, if she wanted to tell me she would.

"Have you ever been in love," I asked her. At this Elena pulled away from my body letting my arms fall from around her shoulder and too my side. Her eyes became distant and she appeared to be a bit standoffish.

"Once but we really shouldn't talk about that, not good first date topic."

"So you do admit this is a first date?"

"I admit nothing but a slip of the tongue." Elena slid off the couch and glanced at the clock. She sighed and looked over to me. "I should get going; I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"And just what are you doing tomorrow." I asked her as I stood up as well and walked over to the door with her. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and moved to stand in the hallway a threshold separating the two of us.

"My coworker and I are going shopping." She told me a smile plastered on her beautiful face. I smiled at her and she chuckled back. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to kiss her but I wouldn't cross that line until she made the first move. Elena finally straightened up and whispered a quick goodbye before walking down the hall way. I smiled to myself as I closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Never forget who you are; my mother would tell me this every day and at the time growing up I didn't understand. Of course I wouldn't forget who I was, I was my own person and my own personality and I wasn't going to change that anytime soon. But as I grew older I realized that in order to forget who I am I would have to loose myself and the truth was I had lost myself. I had changed monumentally during my relationship with Stefan and it wasn't until after the relationship I had realized just how much I had changed. I wasn't the Elena who could just let her hair down and be spontaneous, not with Stefan. I became my polar opposite a person I told myself I would never be. I became quite and shy, I spent more time with him than my friends and I wasn't careless anymore and right now I missed it more than anything. I wanted that back I just didn't know how to get there. After the incident I reconnected with my friends and I was slowly becoming that person but something was holding me back and I didn't know what that thing was. It's the thought that kept me up at night, what was holding me back and it was the first thought in my head as I woke up this morning. Too much had been on my mind as of lately and I needed a break so I texted Bonnie to let her know I wasn't coming in today and I started to pack a suitcase deciding I needed to get out of town. As I threw my hair into a pony tail and pulled some jeans and a hoodie on there was a knock at the door. I sighed and walked over to the door and pulled it open. Damon stood in the doorway a to go bag from iHop in his hands and a smile plastered over his face. The last 2 weeks with Damon had been some interesting ones. We had fallen into a routine early on. He'd meet me downstairs around 8 and we would layout plans for the shop even though this was his project and not mine, then around 1 we would eat lunch and head to our jobs and some nights we would go to dinner but Damon had yet to try to flirt with me since that night in his apartment and a part of me missed it.

"Why do you have bags packed?" Damon asked as he walked into my apartment and set the bad of food on the couch and tapped each one of my three suitcases with his foot. "Running away Bambi?" I chuckled at the nickname Damon had given me. I hated it but I didn't seem to mind if it was Damon saying it.

"I'm going to visit my hometown, taking my vacation days. I need a break from the city and work and being alone," I say as I drag the bags into the hallway. Damon stares at me and carries my bags down the stairs. I grab my purse and keys and lock the door on my way down.

"Well first you have me, you're not completely alone and second how long will you be gone?" Damon asked a concerned look upon his face. I looked around the shop. Layout plans scattered the tables and piles of magazines on the others. I took a deep breath I needed Damon to fall for me and so far I had been doing a shitty job and so far I wasn't even sure I wanted to make him fall for me and just tell Carol that I can't do the article but there was something inside me telling me I needed to do this.

"Well I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me." I said watching his eyes carefully. There seemed to be a flash of shock but then a warm smile spread across his face slowly. He chuckled lightly.

"Already taking me to meet your parents Elena a little rushed there aren't we?" I felt my face drop and Damon took notice, I shook my head and held my hand up letting him know to forget about it. "When do I need to be ready?"

"Forget it, I don't want you making jokes about it, I was just trying to be nice."

"And I was a dick, and I'm sorry when do I need to be ready?" I looked up and saw that it was in his eyes, he was sincere and he wanted to do this. I smiled slightly and nodded my head before handing him a sheet of paper with my old house that now belonged to my aunt.

"Go to work and head up; let me warn that you're coming. I'll see you tonight Damon, be there when you can and pack for a week." Before he could protest I headed out the door and walked to my car starting it and prepared for this long drive ahead of me.

I arrived in Mystic Falls around 5:40, which was reasonable time with leaving around 8 this morning. I was going to call Jenna and let her know I was on my way but as I drove I decided against it knowing she would love the fact that I was surprising her. As I parked in the driveway of the old house my entire childhood flashed before my eyes. I had rarely visited this place once I moved to Atlanta and when I did I was never at the house. This was actually the first time since my parent's death that I was going to be in the house. Questions of changes ran though my head wondering if my room had changed any since high school or if Jer's room had changed. I got out the car and shut the door before walking up the front porch steps and ringing the door bell. A strawberry blond around my height opened the door and dropped the vase she was holding when she saw me. I smiled and pulled my aunt Jenna into a hug.

"Holy Hell Elena, what the fuck are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away from me and scanned my body.

"Am I not allowed to visit my favorite aunt?"

"Oh hush I'm your only aunt." She said as she picked up the pieces of the vase and led me inside. I was wrong it hadn't changed at all. The most Jenna did was move flowers, the rest was as it was when I still lived here down the scratch on the wall from when I threw a book a Jeremy. A wave of loss rushed over me as I thought of my parents. Stefan had met them though he had never stepped foot into this house. The night they passed we met them for dinner at the local diner and then we went back to the bed n breakfast, the rest was something I didn't want to think about.

"I know you said you would visit in a few weeks but I had to come here to Mystic Falls, it felt like something I had to do." As Jenna and I caught up the hours passed by quickly and I learned a lot about how she had been doing and she got caught up on my life. She had finally dumped scum-Fell and was single and ready to mingle. She was going back to school and taking the hour drive to Richmond every morning and evening for that. As the clock reached later into the night the more I wondered about Damon I had yet to hear from him and wondered if maybe he changed his mind.

"Before you're bombarded I invited someone to come with me. I don't know when he'll be here but he should be on his way." Jenna's eyes widened at the mention of a male companion. "He's the guy who bought the shop I live above he's become a good friend."

"You've slept with your new landlord!'

"God Jenna! No I haven't he's just a friend. I'm not going to sleep with him." I said as I walked into the kitchen and poured myself another glass of wine. "He is unbelievable attractive, though."

"How attractive?"

"Think Stefan but older and sexier, more dangerous." I said as I slid onto the counter. "I actually have an assignment from Carol to get him to fall in love with me by the end of the summer."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's a womanizer, I couldn't tell you how many girls he's brought into the shop to impress them over the last 2 weeks, and I actually thought he was interested in me too."

"Let me guess your article is 'how to tame a womanizer'?"

"Something like that but it's hard to focus on work when I have the trial date up and coming and also I have to decide what I want my major to be and if I want to switch, also Caroline is thinking about moving to New York and she wants me to come with her."

"Being a grown up is stressful." Jenna said as she slid onto the counter with me. I nodded slowly and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight so if Damon had left when he got off work, which is around 5, he would be getting her in about and hour and a half. Jenna noticed my gaze at the clock. "He'll show. I'm going to get to bed I have classes tomorrow; on a Saturday can you believe it? Anyway, I'll be done around noonish we can have some girl time then." I watched as Jenna headed up stairs. I headed to my car and drug all my suitcases to my old room and laid them on my bed. I walked out quickly not wanting to focus on the contents of my room. Instead I got in my car and headed to the local bar and grille; the Grill and the only place in town with an actual bar. It was almost closing time but if Ben Kessler was still bar tending he would keep it open longer. As I walked in I headed straight to the bar passing the eating area and pool tables. As I sat a barstool and looked around I saw myself eating at various tables and playing pool. I practically grew up here; it was the teen hangout and apparently still was as it seemed to be full of kids on a Friday evening.

"I would recognize those brown eyes anywhere. How have you been Gilbert?" I was right Ben was still bartending; lord help the man get a job. He did look good though, he still had his body but the 5'oclock shadow definitely added to his look.

"I've been okay Ben, give me a beer." I said smiling politely. I could see he wanted to ask about my parents but the week of their funeral I had spent enough time in this bar for him to know better. As Ben slid the beer across the bar my phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller ID and looked at it, Damon.

"Hey you almost here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make a quick stop for dinner though I've been on the road since 3, god off work early, and I'm starved, so don't wait up, I'll stay in the bed and breakfast for the night." Damon said. He sounded tired and I chuckled lightly.

"Where are you going to eat?" I asked turning to the door of the grill knowing this was the most reasonable place to eat. Then I saw him, he was tired. He had taken the jacket of his suit off and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. His hair was messed up and his face looked a bit paler than usual. Without waiting for his answer I hung the phone up and watched him stare at his phone for a few seconds before a waitress escorted him to a booth. I chuckled lightly as he leaned against his arm to stare at the menu. I slid off the barstool and slid in across from him.

"Not interested." Damon said without looking up from his menu. I reached over and pulled the menu down. He chuckled and shook his head at me before giving me his signature smirk. "Elena."

"Howdy, liking the town."

"Seems, small." He said awkwardly. I nodded and looked around the room. Girls had their eyes glued to him and I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously. They don't need to look at him like that, didn't they realize that he was talking to me. I sighed letting this stupid jealously course though me. When the waitress came Damon ordered and I gave her a wave of the hand. Damon then laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Sure you can make it thought dinner?"

"Maybe?"

"I'll drive us home, you're too tired."

"You've been drinking."

"Two glasses of wine at Jenna's and not even half a beer here, I'll be fine." I sighed and Damon just shrugged. Once Damon finished eating I drove us to Jenna's and pointed Damon is the direction of Jeremy's room to which he saluted and fell onto the bed without bothering to take his shoes off.

I woke up to sun hitting my directly in my face. I groaned and rolled over and. I realized I was still in clothes and sat up slowly trying to grasp my surroundings. Right I was at Elena's house in her hometown. I didn't know why I was so eager to go with her, I was trying to ignore whatever it was I was feeling for her but it was a lot harder than I imagined. Almost every night since we had our little dinner I had a different girl with me in bed but all I could think about was Elena and her big doe eyes. I sighed and kicked my shoes off and looked around the room I was in. It was obviously a teenage boys room and by the looks of the drawings on the desk and walls and artsy teenager. I stood up and walked down stairs not caring what time it was but caring that I needed to change out of my clothes and take a shower. As I walked into the kitchen I walked straight into a strawberry blond that spilled her coffee all over my already dirty shirt. She looked up at me to apologize but no words escaped her mouth. She looked confused for a second before shaking her head and mumbling an apology.

"Are you Elena's mother?" I asked wondering if Elena really did come from such a young woman. The woman smirked and laughed while shaking her head.

"I'm her aunt; I'm Jenna Sommers, Elena's mother's sister."

"Where are her parents?" I asked wondering why she wouldn't be visiting her parents. Though Elena barely spoke about them what I did get was that they were great people and that her father was a doctor. Though I had tried to get more details from Elena I quickly learned the subject of her parents was off limits and I didn't know the reason why but the second I asked the looks on Jenna's face spoke the truth. Her parents were dead.

"Her parents died earlier this year in a car accident well actually we'll be nearing on the one year anniversary. I'm visiting in a few weeks because of that. I didn't think she needed to face that on her own." Jenna said while pouring herself another cup of coffee. I stared at my hands for a moment before giving Jenna a sympathetic looks. She gave a small smiled and glanced at the clock. "I have to get to my class on time have a good day uh-."

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." Jenna's smile faltered once more the same way Elena's did when I told her my name. There was something about a Salvatore that was tied to Elena and I would discover it. Jenna nodded and walked out quickly. I glanced at the clock, 8: 42, too early for a Saturday and a vacation day. I headed out to my car when I realized it was still at the grill and that I would have to wait in this coffee stained shit until Elena woke up to take me. In the time being I unbuttoned the soiled shirt and set it on the island. I sighed and looked around opening a few cabinets and pulled a few ingredients for pancakes. As I stared to cook I heard a crash up stairs and someone yelling. I chuckled and listened as Elena moved around upstairs. When she finally came back downstairs I almost choked on the pancake bite I stoke. She was in a sports bra and running shorts. Her toned stomach and legs on display. She looked up at me and froze her eyes glued to my chest. Her face gave away no emotion but she blinked a few times before heading back up stairs and retuning with a shirt for me. I sighed and pulled it on ignoring the fact it was a bit too small.

"Did Jenna already leave?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents?" I didn't mean for it to come out demanding but that's how it sounded. I was confused to why she wouldn't tell me, I told her about my mother's death hell I even told her about my father, a man I hated. Granted I never told her about Stefan but Stefan was a good kid of course until the incident last year when he needed me again and of course I was being drug into it like every other time Stef made a mistake.

"I didn't think it mattered, weather you knew about my parents or not. I mean we're friends and yeah you'd find out eventually but I never thought you'd find out immediately. My parents were killed August of last year by my fiancé at the time actually and yes I was engaged. We had a fight and he stormed out of the bed and breakfast. He was speeding and the crash was on Wickery Bridge my parents' car flew over and into the river. They drown to death and now he's in jail while I have to deal with this, are you glad you know now? Was it satisfying information?"

"You know it's nothing like that Elena, I just thought we were open with one another I told you about my mother and father."

"Yes but you wont tell me about your brother."

"My brother isn't important, you are. You need to know I'm here. All your friends are on vacation and I can tell you're lonely and you just need to know I'm here whenever you need me." Her eyes were intent on mine. She walked up to me and for a second I thought she was going to slap me but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. She lifted her legs off the ground and sighed into the crook of my neck causing shivers to go down my spine.

"It's just been a stressful year and I don't particularly enjoy talking about it." I nodded understandingly. "My brother Jeremy who was at the club that night, he almost gave up. He tried to kill himself and he almost did kill Stefan when he visited him in jail but he fixed himself and graduated in May."

"Did you say Stefan?" My throat was dry as memories of Stefan sending me multiple emails about his oncoming wedding and then as soon as he got in trouble he kept sending him emails from jail about how much the girl hates him. I hoped, I prayed they weren't the same Stefan because that means comes court date I'd be fighting against Elena and her lawyer. Elena's eyes met mine with a look of confusion and for a second I thought I was wrong and that they weren't the same people. Elena finally nodded and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I couldn't tell her, she would hate me. I couldn't tell her I was defending the man that killed her parents and I defiantly couldn't tell her he was my brother.

"Do you know him?" She was watching me. I shook my head and she nodded slowly believe the lie. I felt awful and I immediately wanted to call Stefan and tell him I couldn't do it, I couldn't defend him but no one else would take him on. It would be a hard case to win especially since Stefan wanted to plead not guilty and blame Grayson Gilbert who had a blood alcohol level of drunk. And even with that fact it would be hard because Stefan had been drinking too and Stefan was the one who hit them, Stefan was the one who drove them off the bridge. I sighed and handed Elena a plate of pancakes, hoping that something would happen and she wouldn't find out but it was inevitable, she would know sooner or later and to me I rather her know later than sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Lies. Since I was little I had hated lying but by the time I was 13 I had mastered it. When I was 17 lies rolled off my tongue but right now with this information I now knew I didn't think I could do it. Elena was different; she wasn't some one night stand I would toss a lie to and she most defiantly wasn't my father who got lies from me in every conversation. But I couldn't tell her. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized it would crush her and I couldn't do that, so I decided I would cut connections with her. Once we returned to Atlanta there would be no friendship only business. It would be hard because in all honesty I was starting to like her. I had a feeling inside me that I hadn't felt since Katherine. I sighed, I couldn't get emotionally involved, I'd come out hurt.

"Damon?" I turned up to meet Elena's doe eyes. We had hiked up to this nice camping spot above the falls the town was named after. Elena had it in her mind that we would camp out but she didn't realize that I wasn't an outdoor type of person. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry I zoned out. What was I doing?"

"Pitching the tent." Elena said her eye brow raised and he hand on her hip. "You don't know how to do it do you?"

"Oh I know how to do _it_ like a pro, darling." I said with a smirk spread across my face. Elena just rolled her eyes and took the tent from my hands. "So why isn't anyone else camping up here, you said everyone likes to camp out when it's summer."

"They do, but no one comes to the top of the falls. There's another campsite halfway up the falls on the other side, everyone goes there because it's easier to get cars there."

"Then why did we hike here?" She gave me a look and chuckled lightly before going back to pitching the tent.

"Do you want to spend your evening with a bunch of drunken teenagers who are trying to get lucky?" I chuckled and shook my head and Elena came over to me and sat down. I was actually quite impressed with Elena's craftsmanship; I had never pictured her as an outdoors kind of girl. "I actually used to be one of those teenagers."

"You?" I asked. She looked like she was serious nit I could hardly believe that Elena used to party and get drunk but so far she had taken me by surprise.

"Really, I did! I used to a lot more fun. On Friday night after football games my friends and I would go to the Lockwood swimming hole and skinny dip."

"Ever get arrested?"

"No."

"Junior year I got caught drinking at a rave."

"You went to a rave?"

"Yes, Elena, I actually had fun." I said giving her a pointed look. Elena scoffed and stood up and gave me a halfway smile. She pulled me up from the ground and placed her hands at her hips.

"Okay Salvatore, since you're the master at having a good time and having fun, show me a goodtime. I'll give you tonight, make it so it's the best night of my life and then maybe I'll give you some credit."

"Fine, take me to the other campsite. Miss. Gilbert you're about to have the time of your life, more fun than you ever had in high school."

* * *

The walk to the other campsite was about a 35 minute walk but Damon trucked it convinced he would do what others couldn't, get me out of my shell and see the old fun Elena. As we approached the campsite Damon pushed me out of the was and walked in front of me and walked straight up to a teenage boy and took the beer from his hands and took a swig. I chuckled and followed Damon who handed the beer to me. A few of the girls stared at Damon like he was an Italian model while others glared at me as Damon reached for my hand.

"Hope you don't mind us crashing the party, I'm trying to show my friend a good time." Damon said as he took a few more beers and even a cigarette. Damon turned to me as I looked around the group of teens recognizing three fourths of them. Among them was Meredith Fell a girl Caroline and I used to baby sit. She stared at me for a few minutes before turning back to the guy next to her, who was clearly her boyfriend.

"Might want to check that dude, that's Elena Gilbert, girl's known for having a good time. I heard that she made out with her Professor where she goes to school now." A guy said. I turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"That never happened."

"So does that mean that you and Caroline Forbes didn't streak down sorority row?"

"That actually did happen, that was freshman year." I could feel Damon staring at me and I turned to look at him. He had a confused look on his face. I chuckled and patted his thigh. "I told you I used to have fun."

"So tell me kiddos what's the craziest thing you've heard that Elena Gilbert has done?" Damon said his eyes still not leaving mine. I chuckled and took a sip of my beer preparing myself for what these kids were about to say about me.

"I heard she drove Sheriff Forbes car into the swimming hole." I laughed at the memory. It was right after Caroline's parents divorced and at the time we thought that it was her mothers fault so we drove her car into the swimming hole. After everyone had shared their rumors about me Damon turned to stare at me.

"How far is it to my car?"

"I don't know 20 minute walk, why?" I asked but before I was given an answer Damon was pulling me off the ground and walking in the direction he thought the car was in. Once we finally got to the gravel lot Damon pulled out his car keys and started to put the top down on his convertible. I chuckled and hopped into the passenger side.

"So I admit you had fun growing up." I smiled in triumph while Damon just shook his head. He started driving and I didn't even want to know where to the point was that he was here and that made me feel better. He wasn't judging me on my past like Stefan had and he wasn't trying to change me he was getting me to embrace it. He turned onto a dirt road and I instantly knew where it was taking us. The old Lockwood house was back here. Once the new one was built in 1892, this one was abandoned and had been ever since. Once Damon saw the house I watched as a big smile crept across his face. To be honest I hated this house, it gave me the creeps. Tyler would try to get all of us to come up here but Caroline and I always refused but this was also Tyler's hideaway when his parents got divorced. Damon parked the car and got out. I hesitantly watched him and then slowly got out of the car. I had never been to the house at night but it was 10 times creepier. Damon turned to look at me and he looked shocked.

"Are you scared?"

"I've never liked this house Damon." I said as I slowly approached him. Damon took my hand in his and every fear I had was minimized because I knew that he would protect me. As crazy as it may sound I honestly believed it, he wouldn't let anything hurt me. "We'll have to go around back. Matt and Tyler were never able to kick the front door in."

"So you've been here before." Damon asked as he started to walk around the wrap around porch. I nodded slowly and leaned closer to Damon. He wrapped his arms around me as we kept walking. "Let's get your mind off it. Tell me about Caroline, how long have you two known each other."

"Since we were babies, we've kind of always been friends. I go to her with everything; she's the person who keeps me in line. Over the past few years I've kind of neglected her but when I went crawling back she accepted me with open arms, honestly I consider her my sister." I say and it makes me feel better because I know Caroline would be proud of me for doing this, she knows how much I hated this place and she was always one for getting over fears.

"Where did they go on vacation?"

"The dart landed on Paris this year. I wasn't allowed to know until they already left because she knew I'd be devastated. I've always wanted to go to Paris." I say as Damon pushes one of the back doors open and walks in. He pulls him IPhone out and uses it as a flash light. Damon stopped to look at some of the pieces inside the house while I just bounced in place hoping he'd hurry. "Hurry up Damon."

"We're in an abandoned house Elena nothing's going to get you." Damon said. I glared at him even though he couldn't see. Though I wanted to run out I never let go of Damon's hand even as he lead us upstairs. We had never made it this far into the house before. As we walked into the master bedroom I could see Damon smile at me out of the corner of his eyes. "No one's slept in that bed in years."

"Ugh, Damon, you're such a perv." I said as I pushed him away losing the contact I was already craving for again. I reached out for him and was only met by empty space. I sighed and reached for my phone only to realize that I had left it at the camp site. "Damon?" I was only returned by silence. I huffed and reached around for a wall. Once I was met by one I tried to ignore the spider webs and bugs. "This isn't funny, don't try to recreate a movie because it may be cute then but I will kill you."

"Scared?" The voice came from over my left shoulder and I let out a blood curdling scream only to be over powered by Damon's laughter. I reached out and once I found him I started to hit him. I grabbed my wrists and pulled me flush against him and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I wanted to close the space between us but I wouldn't move until he did. He was right the night that I went over for dinner, I craved him. Every time he touched me in the simplest way, I wanted more and I hated myself for it but I also craved it. "Or are we tempted?" Of course he would ruin the moment. I started to pull away but was brought right back into him. I could see his eyes as the moon light danced into the room. He was starting at me lips and then he looked up at me as if to ask permission. Finally I felt His hands leave my wrists and find their way to my waist, his fingers sliding under the hem of my shirt. I sighed and felt as my breathing became shallower. My hands found their way to his chest feeling the muscles under his thin shirt. I wasn't expecting the feeling of when his lips finally came crashing against mine. It was like we had crashed as well a wave of light flashing before my eyes before they slid closed. I wrapped my arms around my neck and pulled myself into him as his lips moved softly against mine. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip and I greedily allowed him entrance. His hand ran down my side to my ass. He lightly squeezed and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and was pushed into the wall behind me. I sighed enjoying this feeling, a feeling I hadn't felt in quite awhile. Damon pulled back his breathing ragged and his eyes hooded with lust. I could tell he was hesitant but I was greedy and pulled him back into me. This time the kiss was needy and rough. Our tongues battled over dominance but no winner was declared as a flashlight illuminated us. Damon raised his hand over his eyes to block the harsh light. I slid down and let my feet touch the floor.

"Are the two to you aware that you're trespassing on private property?" I instantly recognized the voice, Logan Scum-Fell. Usually this wouldn't be a big deal but because my aunt just dumped him, I was almost one hundred percent positive that he would take it out on me. "I'm going to have to take you into the station." I could feel Damon's hand find mine and he squeezed it lightly. I smiled and followed Logan. Once we were situated in the back of Logan's cop car, hand cuffs and all we were being driven to the police station. Once we got there Logan put us in the little cell they had there and went to talk to someone.

"That jackass did that just because Jenna dumped him!"

"He would have done that to anyone." Damon said as he sat on the cold metal bench I turned to look at him and shook my head he patted the seat next to him. Damon wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"If it was anyone else the pervert would have stayed and watched." Damon chuckled and rubbed my upper arms making me relax some. What seemed like hours later Liz Forbes walked into the room and I hopped up and ran to the cell door. She stared at me confused for a second. "Logan Fell arrested us for trespassing."

"He didn't read us our rights so by law you're required to let us go." I glanced over at Damon. He looked extremely and I've realized this is the first time I've ever actually seen him being a lawyer. Liz stared at Damon for a moment before unlocking the door and letting us out. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't even know you were visiting Elena."

"Yeah I'll be gone on Friday though. This is my boyfriend Damon." I froze as the words slid out of my mouth. I hadn't meant to say them but they felt right; I turned to look at Damon, who had a small smile on his face,

"Damon Salvatore." He said while shaking Liz's hand. Liz looked him over and then looked back at me I knew the look in her eye, she approved.

"What do you do Damon?"

"I'm a lawyer, I'm also dabbling in culinary; I'm opening a restaurant."

"Lovely, well I'll let you to go, have a good night and I better not see you in here again Gilbert." Liz said as we walked out. I waved and then headed out but not before shooting Logan the bird. Damon snatched my hand and gave me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes and blushed as he kissed my hand and then took it in his.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"I'm sorry; it kind of just slipped out. I don't regret it; I liked the sound of it. This is my sexy bad boy boyfriend Damon." Damon just smiled.

"Is that what you want? A boyfriend? Because I'm not the guy you have as your boyfriend. I can't be your boyfriend, Elena, that's not me."

"Maybe that's not what I want. Maybe I just want a lover, someone who will bring back the old me, a fling."

"Then that's me but I'm not going to do this unless you're sure you don't want to be in a relationship, I don't do relationships. I can be your lover, your friend, your friend with benefits, anything but your boyfriend."

"I want you Damon however you want to give me."

"Then let's make a deal. All this ends when the summer ends." I smiled, that was perfect timing. The trial would be right before school started and we could end it right before that. I nodded and leaned up to capture his lips with mine. He chuckled and kissed me back. This would be a fun summer.


	5. Chapter 5

One month. It had been a month since the visit to Mystic Falls and everything had been going as planned since. Damon had agreed to what he thought was a non committed relationship. Little did he know that it had been my plan all along. I knew he would never fall if he thought that we were in a relationship but if he thought there were no strings attached he would fall comfortable and it would be all him. Over the last month things had gone great. I met some of Damon's close friends and learned more about him than I thought I would ever learn. He was awful at sports though he would pretend he knew what he was doing. He liked to keep an arm around me at all times, letting others know I was off limits. Though, throughout this month one thing bugged me, it felt like he was hiding something from me, something big.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. Damon looked down at me as we walked down the street hand in hand. He gave me a confused look but finally nodded. He looked away from me and off into the distant. I gave his hand a light squeeze and rubbed it lightly with my thumb. "What happened?"

"Katherine was reckless from the start. She was trouble and I knew it but I couldn't stay away from her. She's the reason I don't speak with my brother. That and the only time I hear from my brother is when he needs me. She was my last girlfriend which was four years ago. I met her at a club and we started dating a few weeks later. I had a feeling she was cheating on me but I was so infatuated and in love with her I didn't want to believe it. I told her I loved her after a few months it was then she told me she was sleeping with my younger brother." His eyes were empty and detached. I stopped walking and made him look at me. His blue eyes stared into mine and I could feel his pain through those crystal orbs. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I will never hurt you like that." I told him. Damon watched me as a small smile spread across his face. As he walked up to his apartment Damon pulled away from me and put a few feet between us. He was always like this when he revealed something about himself. He wasn't an open person when it came to the past or his family so I didn't push. "I honestly don't think I've ever been in love."

"But you've been engaged?"

"I know and I loved him I did with every fiber of my being but I don't think I was in love with him. What I felt with him wasn't any different that what I felt with my other boyfriends." I said. I left out the part where Damon made me feel something completely new and unknown. It scared me shitless how he made me feel. Summer only had around two weeks left in it and we knew this up coming week together would be our last and I still didn't know if he loved me or if this was just some summer fling to him. I prayed that he felt something more because I didn't want my feelings to be one sided.

"You'll know when your in love it's like nothing you've ever felt before. It's like love but magnified. It's confusing, frustrating and at times you know it's the feeling you've been craving for because it's like there's a hole that has been filled." Damon said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. I watched him and walked over to him. I placed a quick kiss on his lips but was brought back for more. He pulled me against him as his tongue entered my mouth. I sighed at the familiar feeling letting it take me over. I reached around him and ran my finger though his dark locks. A soft moan escaped my lips as his hand roamed to cup on my ass. Heat coursed between the two of us as we pushed against one another. He lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen counter. I hooked my legs around his waist letting my center meet his hard on. Damon rolled his hips sending electricity though my body as I felt his hard length though our clothes.

"Bedroom." His lips were back on mine before I could finish the word. He lifted me off the counter and carried me towards the bedroom but before we could make it to the bed he was setting me on another table moving against me again making me gasp into his mouth. Our kisses became frantic and rushed. I wanted more; I wanted to feel his chest on mine, his fingers intertwined in mine, him completely inside me. It wasn't just a want anymore it was a need. I needed him. Damon rolled his hips again and I raised mine to meet him. He ran his hands under my shirt grazing over my stomach and massaging my breasts. My hands shook as I reached down and pulled his shirt over his head separating our lips. His lips found their way to my neck nipping and sucking as I arched against him pulling myself closer to him. I heard fabric rip and sighed as Damon threw my now torn shirt somewhere in the room. He kissed my cleavage pushing my bra down. Damon reached back up to kiss me as his fingertips kneaded my flesh perfectly, slowly teasing a nipple as my breath grew more ragged as each second passed. He rocked his hips which lead me to bite down hard on his bottom lip earning a groan from Damon. He lifted me up once more and this time I landed on the bed. Damon kissed down my neck and expertly unhooked my bra and threw it across the room letting it land where it may. I reached between us and undid the button on his jeans. I pushed his jeans along with his briefs down his waist and pushed them down sighing as he did the same to me. In one quick movement he was inside me. I moaned as he moved quickly. I ranked my hands down his back no doubt leaving scratch marks. As he picked up his pace I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. He kissed my neck and sucked lightly marking me as his. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard as we moved together. I screamed as my orgasm took me over and as he moved harder to find his own release. I pulled away from him and let my lips fall onto his tip. Damon's hands buried themselves into my hair as I worked him. As his grip tightened his seed shot down my throat. I pulled away from him and smiled as he kissed me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm falling in love with you, Elena." I turned to look at him, his eyes telling me that it was real and that he wasn't lying. I smiled and leaned towards him kissing him lightly.

"Me too."

I was woken up by my cell phone ringing in another room. I slid away from Damon before sliding his shirt over my body and walking towards the kitchen. I picked up my phone and glanced at the time; 6:45 on a Monday morning. I answered the phone and listened as Caroline's sweet voice entered my ear.

"We're coming back early," Caroline said. I smiled as I walked over to the couch and sat down moving a few of Damon's papers to the side. I picked up one of the papers that happened to fall to the floor. Caroline's voice started to fade as I read what was on the paper. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I had a good idea.

"Care I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up at her and looked though the rest of the papers. _Mr. Stefan Salvatore will plead not guilty. _I felt a lump grow in my throat as I looked through more, tears filling my eyes. _Represented by Damon Salvatore._ As I looked though them I felt the tears finally fall and finally I came to a news paper article that sent me over the edge. _Successful Lawyer Damon Salvatore will defend his brother in early August on a case against Klaus Mikelson and one of his clients._ Brother? Stefan was his brother? How long could he have known this? How long did he hide this from me?

"Elena?" I looked up to see Damon a smirk on his face. Once he met my eyes the smirk disappeared. His eye's traveled to the papers in my hands. "Let me explain. I was going to tell you."

"How could you! He killed my parents Damon! He ruined my life and you have the strength to hide this from me? When were you going to tell me? After we kissed? After you got to know me? After I slept with you? After I admitted I was falling in love with you? Oh let me guess you weren't going to tell me you were going to let me find out when I had to meet Stefan and his lawyer. Fuck you Damon!" I ran out the apartment not caring I was only wearing a t-shirt, not caring that I didn't have my phone or purse, not caring about the heartless man staring after me, only caring about the fact that my heart was breaking.

* * *

Thank ya'll so much for the positive feed back. I love to hear what you guys are thinking about! The next few chapters are going to be what's going on after Elena discovering who Damon really is and then after that the trail. Please keep reviewing and telling me what your thoughts are! I would also love to know what your predictions are! THANKS!


End file.
